Titan (film)
'Spaceflight '''is a film that follows a crew of seven astronauts onboard the spacecraft [[Odyssey |''Odyssey]],'' as it voyages across the Solar System for a 5-year mission of exploration. Some of the highlights during the voyage include the crew flying a glider through the Venusian atmosphere; landing humans on Mars; setting up the first Main Belt asteroid mine; flyby the Jovian system (i.e. Callisto, Europa, Ganymede and Io); also a flyby through Saturnian system (i.e. Enceladus, Iapetus and Titan); just before returning the planet Earth. Characters #Dr. Jacqueline Nadeau (Mission Commander): ESA, France. Dark-haired French woman from Paris, doctrate of theoretical physics. #Capt. Olson Hale (Mission Pilot): NASA, USA. Bald Caucasian-American from Houston, TX. BS in aerospace engineering from University of Maryland, US Naval Academy. All-American. In addition to being pilot, he is also Navigator and Communications Officer. "Pilot of the Odyssey." First mission was post-Columbia disaster circa 2005. Participated in the construction of Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost. #Stanislav Borodin (Chief Engineer): RFSA, Russia. Educated in the Russian Navy onboard nuclear submarine from Moscow. As well as, technical expert, controls nuclear fusion engine, also responsible for heat radiators and maintennece of various systems. #Dr. Tarak Mittal (Chief Science Officer): ISRO, India. Well-versed in general sciences, doctrate in chemistry, from Mumbai. #Dr. Sebastian Day (Science Specialist#1-Botanist): ESA, UK. Doctrate in biology, from Birmingham. In addition to being botanist, he is also the ship's herbalist, cook, physician and psychiatrist, also the ship's designated "hippie." #Dr. Meng Shuchin (Science Specialist#2-Exobiologist): CNSA, China. Doctrate in biology, from Beijing. Position's purpose "to search for life on other planets in the solar system." #Dr. Vanessa Kohl (Science Specialist#3-"Physicist"): ESA, Germany. Doctrate degree holder, position is classified but includes xenoarcheaology, xenobiology, xenolinguistics. From Berlin. #Hamish Ogletree (Mission Control Flight Director): CSA, Canada. African-Canadian from Calgary. #Col. Cassandra Lennox (Capsule Communicator): NASA, USA. Blonde haired, Caucasian-American from California. Former Marine Aviator and ex-wife of Olson Hale. #Dr. Mika Komatsu (Flight Surgeon): JAXA, Japan. Medical doctor monitoring bio-telemetry, from Tokyo. #Dr. Curtis Noble (Chief Scientist): NASA, USA. Scientist officiating/narrating the journey. #Col. Zachary Duncan (U.S. military liasion): USAF, USA. "Nuclear-football" cuffed to his arm, claims to be from the USAF, but actually with NID. #Kendrick Humphries (CEO of Vidian Corporation): UK. Rich asshole. #Maricela Castillo (Journalist): ATC-IBN, USA. Reports on the mission for her news affiliate, uncovers a conspiracy on Earth regarding the mission and its contents. #Odie: Odyssey A.I. On Surface EVA's its Lander Pilot, Co-Pilot and 2 science specialists. Where the Mission Pilot & Mission Commander would remain on board Odyssey. This doesn't always hold true, sometimes, the crew alternates given the mission. Plot *''Prior to 2020, WSEI established by the international community. Construction of Odyssey in LEO, will take 5 years. *''In the winter of 2021, the future crew is assembled for the "Grand Tour" mission. '' *''With the summer of 2022, astronauts train for years at the primary training facility and secondary facilities and the crew begins hostile environment training in Antarctica as preparation, 2-year training period.'' *Earth (surface) January 2025 - Astronauts report to Long Beach, CA and board Launcher Pacifica. SLS launch, orbital insertion, arrive at International Space Station. *Earth (departure)- January 15, 2025. Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost on the Moon. *Venus (arrival)- February 7, 2025. 3 week journey, traveled 0.3 AU. (Departure): May 7, 2025. *Mars (arrival)- July 27, 2025. 2 month, 20 day journey, traveled 1.2 AU. (Departure): October 27, 2025. Includes fly-by/visits of Phobos & Deimos. *Main Belt-Asteroid (observation) - January 6, 2026. 2 month, 10 day journey, traveled 1 AU. Includes images/landings on Ceres, Vesta, Gaspra, Ida, Itokawa. *Jupiter (arrival)- July 6, 2026. 6 month journey, traveled 2.6 AU. (Departure): October 6, 2026. Includes fly-by/visits of Callisto, Europa, Ganymede, Io. *Saturn (arrival) - August 20, 2027. 10 1/2 month journey, traveled 4.5 AU. (Departure): November 20, 2027. Includes fly-by/visits of Enceladus, Iapetus, Titan and Saturn's rings. Images of Hyperion, Mimas and other moons. *Bruno's Comet (fly-by): July 4, 2029. 1 year, 7 1/2 month journey, traveled 8.4 AU. Approximately 1 AU away from Earth. Contemplate about being at Uranus, joke ensues. *Earth (return)- September 24, 2029. 2 months, 20 days journey, traveled 1.2 AU. (Docking procedure with private space station): September 26, 2029. (LEO) (Re-entry, splashdown in Pacific Ocean): September 30, 2029. (Press conference held). Re-entry concludes the 5-year mission of exploration, finishing three months under the five-year mark. *October 2029, investors and entrepreneurs begin to design more follow-up missions for the coming decades because the Odyssey mission is universally seen as the first step to the stars. (Total: 125 minutes, 25 minute sequences) Suggestions *Similar to Defying Gravity (2009) and Space Odyssey: Voyage to the Planets (2004). *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_fictional_astronauts *All crew members have rudimentry medical skills, however there is no ship doctor nor psychiatrist. Many psych evals, if needed, are reported through a large packet sent from Earth. *One of the guidelines was to have an equal amount of both sexes. *The novel bases its Mars mission on 1990s projects: Mars Direct, the Space Exploration Initiative and the design reference mission 3.0, including the 2000 film Mission to Mars. *Caves on Mars, Mars & Phobos monolith *http://io9.com/soar-through-the-largest-canyon-in-the-solar-system-788976336 *Anarchisms include electric cars, floating cities on the ocean surface, a lunar outpost and an international space station. As opposed to dystopian future, the author paints a picture of a near-utopian future that is clean and sterile, seemingly dull. Category:Write a category here Category:Redshift Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Sightings Category:Attrition Category:Year Zero